


Lots Of Snow And Ice Everywhere We Go

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow and Ice, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: “I love snow,” Nico looks around with a big smile.Levi’s nose already feels like it’s going to fall off.





	Lots Of Snow And Ice Everywhere We Go

“Rise and shine,” Nico whispers in his ear.

Levi stirs and leans into the touch of lips pressed against his neck. Nico keeps kissing the sleep warm skin under his jawline, making Levi shiver.

“Good morning,” he mumbles, voice gruff.

“It’s snowing outside,” Nico sounds excited.

Levi finally opens his eyes, but he’s immediately blinded by the light. The balcony outside the window is, indeed, covered in snow, and Levi never wants to move from this bed.

He turns to complain about how cold it’s going to be, but Nico has such a happy expression on his face, that he doesn’t have the heart to take it away.

Instead, he lifts his head to quickly kiss him, and then rolls off the bed to start getting ready. They’re not late for work, but they’re going to be if Nico keeps looking at him like that.

“I’m totally stealing your coat,” he announces before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Forty minutes later, they’re standing by the front door and they’re getting bundled up to go outside. Levi is tucking his scarf in the collar of his – or actually, Nico’s – big, fluffy coat, and Nico is watching him, clearly amused.

“I get cold easily,” Levi explains himself, pulling a hat down over his ears.

“I know,” Nico laces up his boots. “It’s me you put your cold feet on.”

Levi sticks his tongue out at him and puts his gloves on. Satisfied with the amount of warm clothes he has on, he waits for Nico to finish getting ready, and then opens the door.

The sight he’s met with is kind of underwhelming, as there’s really not a lot of snow on the ground, but Levi can see that the steps to the front door and most of the sidewalk is frozen.

He steps forward and test his stability on the ice. When his behind doesn’t immediately make contact with the ground, he looks back and sticks out a hand for Nico to take.

“I love snow,” Nico looks around with a big smile.

Levi’s nose already feels like it’s going to fall off. He’d really rather be walking underneath the sun in a tank top and shorts, or lounging on the sand at the beach somewhere, but seeing Nico so happy makes it a little harder to hate the situation.

“Look at how cool that looks!” Nico tugs on Levi’s hand to show him something.

The movement makes him move forward, but he doesn’t see where he steps, and before he can stop it, he’s sitting on the ground.

“Oh, no, are you okay?” Nico looks positively horrified.

Levi takes a second to mentally check every bone in his body. Nothing feels broken. Good.

“My ass hurts,” is all he says.

Nico carefully helps him up while doing a poor job at pretending he’s not snickering. They walk the rest of the way to the hospital very gingerly, mindful of Levi’s bruised backside and dignity.

Nico gets paged as soon as they arrive, so Levi grabs the lapels of his coat and quickly kisses him. Nico jokingly gives him a light spank when he turns around to leave.

Levi glares at him, but his cheeks are burning red. He walks toward the elevators with a slight limp. He really doesn’t like snow, but he’ll make an exception if it makes Nico this happy. He’ll just have to wear more padding next time he goes out.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at four in the morning, freezing my everything off, and I wrote this out of pure spite of snow and everything cold.  
> If you enjoy my and Levi's pain, let me know with a comment, or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
